¡Sorpresa!
by aoibird6
Summary: Sam regresó al motel y encontró una extraña nota sobre su cama: "Vamos a jugar", el castaño no quería, no sabía qué clase de juego era, ni como jugar o las reglas pero Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Gabriel están desaparecidos, y la única forma de encontrarlos, es jugando.


**Titulo: **¡Sorpresa!

**Parejas: **SamxGabriel, CasxDean.

**Personaje secundario:** Balthazar.

**Género: **Family, Friendship.

**Notas del fic: **Esto se sitúa después de la quinta temporada, Sam no va a la jaula, Gabriel está vivo, y Balthazar ya ha aparecido y se queda con ellos, al igual que Castiel.

**Resumen:** Sam regresó al motel y encontró una extraña nota sobre su cama: "Vamos a jugar", el castaño no quería, no sabía qué clase de juego era, ni como jugar o las reglas pero Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Gabriel están desaparecidos, y la única forma de encontrarlos, es jugando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam fue a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas. Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas desde que se cargaron a Lucifer y ahora no tenían más problemas que uno pocos seres sobrenaturales. Gabriel, Castiel y Balthazar, habían decidido quedarse con ellos, y hace dos meses que se entero que su hermano mayor estaba en plan amoroso con el moreno, y solo un mes después, él cayó en los encantos del bromista. Los cinco formaban una extraña familia pero Sam no los cambiara por nada, le gustaba ese ambiente de fraternidad, las peleas infantiles entre Dean y Gabriel, los berrinches de Balthazar porque era el único sin un cazador para "disfrutar" y nadie aceptaba su idea de un trío, las discusiones del rubio con Castiel porque éste era demasiado serio o porque le corría mano en cualquier parte. Pero todo eso era lo que le gustaba y los hacia una rara familia.

El cazador se aseguró de tener todo, tartas para su hermano, dulces para Gabriel y varias cervezas. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el silencio en la habitación y al entrar comprobó que estaba vacía.

-¿Chicos?- silencio- ¿Dean? ¿Cas? ¿Gabe? ¿Balthy? ¿Dónde están? ¿Chicos?- dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa junto a la ventana- Esto no es divertido… ¿Chicos? ¡Dean! ¡Balthy! ¡Gabe! ¡Cas!- comenzó a entrar en pánico hasta que vio el papel sobre su cama- "Vamos a jugar" ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Buscó en el baño pero no dio con nadie. Volvió a leer las palabras de la carta y pensó las cosas con calma, quizás solo se trataba una broma de su pareja para asustarlo.

-Muy gracioso Gabe pero no me interesa jugar- dijo al aire- Dejen la tontería y vengan de una vez o me comeré todo- el cazador dio un pequeño brinco cuando una voz resonó en el cuarto.

"¿Crees que esto es un juego, Sam Winchester? Sino acatas el juego, tus amigos morirán"

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Dónde tienes a mis amigos?!

"Juega y lo descubrirás"

-Bien- dijo resignado- ¿Qué se supone que estamos jugando?

"Jugaremos a buscar el tesoro, cuando reúnas los tres objetos de cada nivel, te daré la pista final para encontrar a tus amigos"

-¿Cuál es el primer objeto?

"Sobre la cama- el castaño tomó la carta que apareció- Vamos a jugar"

El cazador se quedó mirando las extrañas letras en el papel, claramente estaba escrito en otro idiota, por unos segundos pensó que era francés, italiano o incluso latín pero no todas las palabras tenían traducción en esos idiomas por separado. Lo pensó un poco y recordó una de sus lecciones en la universidad.

-Claro- encendió la computadora para buscar un traductor y sonrió- Esperanto, no te esforzaste mucho, voz misteriosa.

Las letras eran una dirección y nombraba el artículo que debía buscar: Tres globos de color rojo. Sam lo daba por cumplido cuando entonces vio el lugar donde llegó: un circo. Apretó los puños con enfado, ya que era muy probable que el primer objeto, debiera conseguirlo con algunos payasos, que eran quienes vendían los globos.

-Hijo de puta- susurró furioso- Ya verás cuando te atrape, esta me las pagaras.

Fue todo un suplicio conseguir los tres globos rojos. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando el payaso lo abrazó y por poco le da un ataque de pánico, así que no tuvo más opción que quitarle los globos, pagarlos y salir corriendo de ahí mientras maldecía al bastardo detrás de eso y prometía matarlo de mil maneras diferentes.

La segunda prueba estaba escrita en código Morse, al igual que la primera, contenía una dirección y el objeto a encontrar: orejas de perro. Hubiera sido una tarea sencilla pero el hijo de puta que estaba jugando con él, lo envió directo con un hombre lobo que le dejó un buen recordatorio de que los perros muerden. Sam se lo cargó lo más rápido que pudo y para su sorpresa, las orejas del lobo eran de plástico y pegadas a una especie de cintillo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- lo tomó confundido para regresar al motel- Muy bien, voz misteriosa- dijo mientras se vendaba la herida del brazo derecho- Tengo los tres globos rojos, las orejas de perro, ¿Qué viene ahora?

"Sonríe, Winchester, nos estamos divirtiendo"

-Claro que sonreiré, cuanto te atrape y te destroce, hijo de puta- siseó enfadado.

"Que humorcito traes, último objeto, a ver si te cambia la cara"

Sam estaba comenzado a cabrearse con ese tonto jueguito, lo único que lo alentaba a seguir era rescatar a su familia. La última pista parecía sencilla ya que era una serie de números que indicaba las coordenadas de un lugar pero esta vez eran dos objetos: un paquete de chocolates y una venda. El castaño no quería ni imaginar que era todo eso de buscar el tesoro pero no podía alegar o las consecuencias serian muy malas.

Las coordenadas lo llevaron hasta una tienda en las afueras del pueblo, hubiera sido algo sencillo, de no ser porque el dueño le apuntó con una escopeta mientras lo acusaba de estar ligando con su mujer. Sam no logró convencerlo de que se equivocaba de persona y estuvo a punto de terminar con un disparo en la cabeza. Consiguió los malditos dulces junto con la venda que estaba en el bolsillo del dueño. Se apresuró en llegar al cuarto muy enfadado.

-¡Ya tengo todo! ¡Ahora dime donde están mis amigos, maldito bastardo!

La voz misteriosa no respondió pero una nueva carta apareció sobre su cama con una clara dirección, indicando que llevara los objetos reunidos. Sam se armó de paciencia y se fue en el auto de su hermano hasta las afueras de la ciudad, a una casa abandonada. Estaba por entrar cuando la voz misteriosa hizo acto de presencia.

"Colócate la venda"

-Ni de broma, bastardo.

"Hazlo ahora o ya verás"

-Vete a la mierda, infeliz.

-¡SAAAMMMYYYY!- el castaño se alertó al oír la voz de su hermano.

-¡Dean! ¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldito?!

"Ponte la venda"

El cazador obedeció de mala gana y entró al lugar privado de la vista. Avanzó por el amplio pasillo, siendo guiado por la voz misteriosa hasta que sintió una mano que lo jaló por la camiseta a un cuarto.

-¡Aaaahhh!- se apresuró en quitarse la venda.

-¡SORPRESAAAA!- gritaron los cuatro al unisonó.

-¿Qué…? ¿Chicos…? ¿Y la voz? Ustedes desaparecieron.

-Ah, eso- Gabriel le quitó los dulces sonriendo- Gracias por traerlos, los olvide y me dio flojera ir por ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por traer los globos que faltan, eres un encanto, Sammy- Balthazar lo tomó para dejarlos pegados al techo.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa?- preguntó el más alto.

-¿No te acuerdas? Que despistado- dijo Dean mientras Castiel lo abrazaba por la espalda y le mordisqueaba el cuello.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- preguntó mirando las orejas de gato.

-Decidimos el estilo animalista- festejó Gabriel indicando sus orejitas de perro- Ponte las tuyas, cariño.

-¿Qué…?

-Sammy, hoy es tu cumpleaños- dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Mi… cumpleaños?

-Sí, te preparamos esta fiesta sorpresa pero Gabe olvidó algunas cosas.

-Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro- continuó hablando Balthazar mientras se colocaba unas orejas de conejo- Y como tú tenías que venir, Gabe te las encargó.

-¿Que…?- preguntó con un tic en su ojo derecho.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, cariño, incluso trajiste mis dulces favoritos, ahora te amo más.

-Vamos a comer o Cas me comerá a mí- dijo Dean yendo a sentarse junto a su pareja.

-Tengo hambre- lo siguió Balthazar.

-¿Quién quiere cerveza?- preguntó Gabriel sonriendo- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Tú… ¿Hiciste todo esto para traerme aquí?

-Sí.

-¡¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PASÉ?!-

-¿Sammy…?- preguntó el bromista asustado- Oye… vale… me pasé un poquito con el hombre lobo… y el hombre de la tienda… jajaja… hubiera sido suficiente solo con el payaso…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Gabe?- suspiró Dean negando despacio.

-No te preocupes cariño- siseó Sam sombrío- Yo te enseñaré a no pasarte.

_Cinco minutos después de tortura angelical contra Gabriel… _

-Esto está delicioso- dijo el castaño sonriendo- Gracias chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no celebraba mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, Sammy- respondió su hermano comiendo la tarta- Y no volveremos a postergarlo nunca más.

-Gracias Dean.

-Feliz cumpleaños cachorrito- lo abrazó Balthazar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sam- lo felicitó Castiel para tomar una cerveza.

-Gracias chicos… son los mejores.

-Sammy… déjame salir- pidió Gabriel poniendo carita de pena- Sammy… por favor-miró las llamas con aceite sagrado y como, a solo centímetros había un montón de dulces en el suelo- No seas malito… cariño, solo quería hacer el cumpleaños perfecto para ti…

-Claro, con payasos, un hombre lobo y un loco con la escopeta incluidos, muchas gracias Gabe, eres un buen anfitrión.

-Sammy…- suplicó el bromista- Nunca más lo haré, perdóname, cachorrito.

-No Gabe, es mi cumpleaños, así que hoy serás tú el cachorrito y necesitas disciplina.

Los demás se rieron y Sam continuó bebiendo su cerveza mientras miraba a su familia, definitivamente eran una familia rara pero no los cambiaría por nada del mundo porque a su modo, eran la familia perfecta.

-Sammy…- lo llamó en arcángel.

-Te apuesto que lo deja salir en cinco minutos- susurró Dean.

-Tres- apostó Balthazar- Y el que pierde paga las cervezas, ¿Te unes Cassie?

-Media hora- dijo el ángel tranquilamente- Y no alcanzaran a llegar a la cama.

El castaño sonrió con ese comentario, todo indicaba que Castiel ganaría la apuesta, tanto en el tiempo como en la distancia, y seguramente, ni siquiera saldrían del círculo de fuego sagrado antes de que Gabriel le diera su festejo privado por su cumpleaños.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, Saludos! :3


End file.
